fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FantasyClock☆Precure
FantasyClock☆'PreCure '(ファンタジークロック☆プリキュア フ) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Nerd Animation and the second fan installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise by Cure Nerd. It will premiere on fall 2019 succeeding MoodFlower PreCure�� in its initial timeslot. The main motifs for the season are clocks, dreams & time. Production Synopsis See also: FantasyClock☆PreCure episodes'' Arisugawa Nono is a second year student at the Espoir Academy a prestigious private school in Starling Town. When she and her classmates are on their way to a school trip, the bus driver suddenly becomes obsessed and the bus begins to get its own will and at that moment a little mascot named Bell tells Nono about her fate of becoming a legendary warrior Pretty Cure. To save Everyone, Nono summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Heaven. Characters '''Pretty Cure * Arisugawa Nono ( 有栖川ノノ''Arisugawa Nono'') is a bright and optimistic second year student at Espoir Academy. Due to her positive and optimistic nature she quickly became one of the most popular students of her school, which she did not notice because of her modesty. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Heaven '(キュアヘブン ''Kyuahebun) the Pretty Cure of positivity and air. * Takahashi Mirai (高橋みらい Takahashi Mirai) is the childhood friend of Nono and a second year student at Espoir Academy. Mirai is a very sportive girl who lives with her grandparents since she lost her parents in a car crash. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Waves (キュアウェーブ Kyua~ēbu) the Pretty Cure of joy and water. * Nakamura Ayumi (中村あゆみ Nakamura Ayumi) is a new student at Espoir Academy due to the divorce of her parents. Ayumi is very talented in art but too shy to show her works to others. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Rosary (キュアロザリKyuarozario) the Pretty Cure of bravery and flowers. * Mitsuishi Tomoyo (三石智代 Mitsuishi Tomoyo) Fairies * Bell (ベル Beru) ''the fairy partner of Nono and the first mascot to be introduced. She suddenly appeared in Nono‘s Bag with an item called Fantasy Charger which the mysterious organization Disharmony Enterprise are searching. Bell has lost the most of her memorys which will come back & reveal an story far beyond she ever thought. She lives with Nono and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. * Loop (ループ ''Rūpu) ''the fairy partner of Mirai and the second mascot to be introduced. He was born to make Mirai‘s desire becoming a Pretty Cure true and seems to be very close to her. Although he was born recently, he is as mature as Bell. He lives with Mirai and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. * Eon (イーオン ''Īon) the baby fairy partner of Ayumi and the third mascot that was introduced. When Ayumi tried to transform into a Pretty Cure with Mirai’s Fantasy Clock she failed but her desire becoming a Pretty Cure did not & that desire was so strong to give birth to a new fairy. Eon has shown to be the most immature out of the fairies. She lives with Ayumi and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. Disharmony Enterprise * Sir Claymore''' (クレイモア卿 Kureimoa kyō) * Escapada (エスカパダ Esukapada) * Madame Arkayna (アルカイナマダム Arukainamadamu) * Alcione (アルシオーネ Arushiōne) * Valtoria (バルトリア Barutoria) * Dr. Phantom (ファントム博士 Fantomu hakase) * Disharmony (不調和 Fuchōwa) Supporting Characters * Harmony '''(ハーモニー Chōwa) is a mysterious, divine being and the ruler of Creativa. Items''' * Fantasy Clock (ファンタジー時計) - the transformation device used by Heaven, Waves & Rosary. * Fantasy Charger (ファンタジーチャージャー) - an important object that fulfills the deepest desire of it‘s owner. Locations * Starling Town (スターリングタウン Sutāringutaun) the main setting of the season & is the place on Earth where the Cures spend their days. * Espoir Academy (エスポワールアカデミーEsupowāruakademī) - The school that the Cures attend. Category:Fanseries Trivia * FantasyClock☆PreCure''' 'is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending themes, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! & HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the second season where all three Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the fourth series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Nerd Category:Fan Series